Trust
by Nadia-91
Summary: Dean learns more about about Castiel. not slash. Don t be to hard on me please english is not really my bird lenguage.


Trust

At this moment Dean didn't know who to trust, the fact was that Castiel had been acting like a real dick, trying to kill Anna just because she disobeyed an order from the guy upstairs it really didn't seem fair.

And now because of all this mess Anna had to sacrifice her wish to be human and became a soldier with no feelings.

He was thinking about this during a walk, it had been two days since the last time he saw Anna or any other angel and as a matter of fact things had been pretty damn quiet, that was something to worry about.

He wanted to know if Anna was okay, or at least if something wrong was happening, he knew he wouldn't be happy to see Castiel or Uriel, but at least if the angels show themselves to tell him something he could relax a little. Everything had been so quiet, he hated that, it make him nervous.

Only then he felt something or someone behind him, and when he look back, there he was looking at him, but this time was different, he didn't know why but he felt that something about Castiel was different, and for a strange reason he was afraid.

"Dean…" Castiel said "We need to talk"

Dean didn't want to talk to him he was scared, but he was mad as hell with the angel so he simply turn his back to Castiel.

"You know what, I don't think we do" he said and he start walking just to find himself been stopped by Castile's hand on his shoulder.

When Dean turn around to face the Angel he saw strange marks in his neck, probably made by Alastair when he was trying to attack Castiel, he didn't notice those mark that day, he felt strange and he couldn't help to think that those marcs looked pretty painful.

"What the hell do think you're doing!!? Let me go I don't want to talk to a fucking son of a bitch, who's prepared to kill some innocent girl just because daddy says so!!!!"

Castiel stare at him with painful eyes and then he let him go, he just wanted to understand, how Dean Winchester could trust a person he just knew over him!!!!!!? He was the one who help him getting out of the pit, he was guiding him, he always try to do things his way and he always tried to avoid fights with him.

"Okay, Dean I'm really trying to understand the reason you are mad at me, but I'm here to explain…"

"Save it, I already know why. She tried to think by herself and daddy got mad, isn't it Cas? That's the reason you and Uriel are such dicks, because you are afraid of the big man. You make me sick and you know what he doesn't give a damn about you and that's because …"

He couldn't finish because Castiel hit him on the face and make him fell.

Dean was complete surprise he didn't expect Castiel will hit him; he didn't expect an angel to take such a human measure to stop him from talking.

"What the…" Dean started, but he stopped almost immediately when he looked up at Castiel face. He seem so, ANGRY? HURT? That was impossible Anna said angels couldn't feel.

"Shut up!!!!! You hear me just shut up; don't talk about my father like that!!! He screamed and then said trying to calm himself, "You don't even know him, what could someone like you know" He said tears falling from his eyes.

"Cas, I'm so sorry" Dean said his voice full of regret.

When Castiel felt the regret in his voice he just turned his back and said. "No, forgive me, I'm really sorry about hitting you" his said this last words with shame and tiredness.

"It was my fault, I kind of went too far" and then he couldn't stop when he said "I though you didn't feel anything, I mean, o men I'm sorry" (Oh!! God I am an idiot) He thought.

"It's okay" Castiel said. He wasn´t angry anymore.

But when Dean looked at him, he saw that Castiel was still hurt by the words he had said and he felt like crap about it.

The angel seemed so fragile with marks of tears over his cheeks, Dean hated himself for making the angel feel that way, but still he was confused.

"You know Dean, angels can feel, but we are supposed to be a symbol of strength and showing our feelings…Well, that would make us look weak and we can't let that happen." Castiel said looking at Dean.

"But Anna said…" He started and when he looked at Castiel he found a sad smile in his face.

"Yeah, I know what she may had told you, that we are horrible creatures without feelings, that we obey our father blindly and that we don't think from ourselves, but I can tell you she was lying, something easy for someone like her" This last words with an angry tone.

"Then what did she do to deserve punishment??" Dean asked.

"She betrayed my fathers trust" He said with an angry voice and then looked a him with a serious look.

"Dean, I'm telling you all of these things, because I want you to know more about angels, how do we feel and how loyal we can be if a mission is commended to us, we will try to do it the best way, okay." Castiel said.

Dean just nodded "Okay I understand" Dean said "So Anna…"

Castiel then looked at Dean with seriousness "I wanted you to understand something" Catiel said ignoring Dean´s last few words."You Dean Winchester are mi mission; as a matter of fact you became my mission since the day I dragged you out if hell, so as my father's commands I will protect you from anything or anyone" These last word were said with such security and with such loyalty.

"I didn't …knew that" Dean said, he was surpeise that the angel had such loyalty to him, and suddenly all was clear.

The reason Castiel was always watching him, was because he was his mission to keep him safe, not because he didn´t trust him. He couldn't believe that he was of that importance and then he saw his mistake, he didn't trust Castiel and that was the reason the angel was hurt and angry.

"Well know you know it" Castiel said in an indifference voice.

He got closer to Dean and looked at him right into his eyes, "Remember this Dean Winchester, when I say that someone or something is bad, it is because I have plenty good reasons to believe that, okay. I'm just asking you a little bit of trust know if you want or don't want to trust me, it's up to you" And with this he disappear.

Dean stood there for a moment, he was in shock. And then he look up to se the sky and said "I'm sorry, I guess that I didn't wanted to believe in you, but I think that know that everything it's clear, I will try to have more trust in you Cas, I promise I will"

And then he head back to the motel. Castiel didn't just teach Dean that he was important, no Castiel just teach Dean something else.

Castiel trusted Dean, he trusted enough to show his human side to him, and Dean will learn to trust the Angel, he was damn sure he will.

__________

_Well that´s it, i really hope you like it. And please don´t be to hard on me im just starting and english is not exactly my bird lenguage._


End file.
